Help Wanted, Rewrite
by Meraculas
Summary: Melinda Gordon is trying to help a ghost, but it doesn't want any help just her dead children. Enter Dean and Sam Winchester to save the day.Rewritten with a different plot.


**A/N:** OKay here goes a second attempt at the story, it has a different story plot and Jim, Delia, Professor Payne, and Ned are actually featured in it. I hope this one is better then the original. Rock on!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sorry.

**

* * *

Help Wanted, Rewrite: **

Melinda Gordon from the small town of Grandview was no ordinary wife. She had a job at her Antique store that she owned, she did love her husband and was not going to cheat on him, but she had a secret. Melinda Gordon had a secret not many people know about, she could talk to the dead. Only her husband, Jim Clancy; her deceased friend, Andrea Moreno; her new friend's son, Ned Banks; and a nutty professor from the Rockland University, Rick Payne, knew her secret. She had been able to speak with the dead, or earth bound spirits, ever since she was a little girl.

She was driving home from the bakery on the other side of town when she had seen the woman dressed in only a white dress standing on the side of the road. She blinked in and out, as if she were on a television screen that had bad reception. She had red hair that blew in the wind as she spun around slowly. Melinda pulled over and opened the passenger door.

"Get in, I will drive you home." Melinda called out to the woman.

"I am fine; I am looking for my children they ran off." The woman replied, "Go, I will find them."

Not wanting to leave the woman in white alone, but not wanting to anger her Melinda drove off.

* * *

Dean Winchester sat in the driver's seat of his 1967 black Chevy four door Impala, the song "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC blaring from the speakers. 

"Okay, I got a riddle for you." His younger brother Sam said from the passenger's seat.

"Shot."

"Where once was light you will now find dark. From within the shadows do I embark. Though, shadow not, that is me. The world is my enemy." Sam read off to Dean.

"A vampire?" Dean asked after thinking about it for a little while.

"I don't know this is one of Mick's crazy riddles." Sam told his brother.

"Like the one about time, what was that again?" Dean asked.

"'It flows like water, it destroys like fire, it passes like wind, it stays solid like earth, with out it we die.'" Sam read off his blackberry.

"Right." Dean said, "How far are we?"

"A day or two." Sam replied.

"And what do we think this son of a bitch is?" Dean asked his brother.

"Werewolf." Sam replied pulling up the files, they had on the deaths in Phoenix, Arizona.

They passed a sign that read, "Welcome to Grandview, enjoy your stay" as Sam read over what they had on werewolves and the deaths.

* * *

"It was weird though, she acted as if she didn't want to be taken home. I do not think she was looking for her children, and did I mention her fuzzy blinking while dancing in circles? I would not call that looking for her kids." Melinda told her husband, Jim, while she finished making the lasagna. 

"About three times, sweetie." Jim said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Jim, it was just so weird, maybe she was a ghost. That would explain the blinking thing." Melinda suggested.

"I am not the ghost expert, but that might be it." Jim told her as he dished the dinner onto plates.

"I am going to talk to Professor Payne tomorrow about this." Melinda said.

"And say what?" Jim asked his wife.

Melinda paused before answering, "I will ask if he knows of anyone that might have died along the highway looking for her kids."

"That is what we have the internet for." Jim reminded her. "He is an expert in occult or the supernatural and history, not deaths on the highway."

"Alright, I will leave him alone." Melinda told her husband.

"Okay, now I am hungry, let us eat." Jim stated, "Do ghosts eat?"

Melinda smiled and rolled her eyes, "I will ask next time I see one."

* * *

Dean and Sam were driving down the dark highway into the small town of Grandview, looking for a motel to stay the night in. Dean was singing along to the song on the radio when his brother elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Ow, what?" Dean asked.

"Pull over, pull over!" Sam said urgently.

"Alright!" Dean said as he pulled over for his brother.

Sam opened the door and got out. Dean saw what Sam was heading towards all too quickly. A woman with red hair stood on the side of the road spinning around in a pure white dress, she blinked in and put every so often fuzzily.

"Sam!" Dean yelled after his brother getting out of the car as well. "Sam!"

Sam stopped and so did the woman when she heard them.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think we might want to find her bones." Dean whispered into his brother's ear once he reached Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked.

Dean just pointed at the woman who had resumed her spinning. Sam saw her fuzzy disappearance and reappearance and knew the werewolf could wait.

"I will ask her name." Sam said simple as the two brothers approached the spirit dutifully.

The brothers stood in front of her for a minute or two before Dean cleared his throat loudly to get the spirit's attention. She stopped and looked straight at them.

"Hi, I am Sam and this is my brother Dean" Sam started "Can we help you with anything?"

"I am looking for my children, it is okay." She told them with a smile.

"What is your name?" Dean asked. Sam sent him a slight glare.

"Talia Winters." She replied.

Dean sent Sam a smirk. Sam asked, "Can we help you look for them?"

"It is alright, I will find them soon." Talia replied.

"Alright, come on Sam." Dean said as he pulled Sam away.

Back in the car, they drove off to find their motel.

"So werewolf can wait?" Sam asked after they had found a place and sat on their separate beds.

"Werewolf can wait." Dean replied.

"What do you think she is?" Sam asked.

"I am not sure." Dean replied simply before laying down to get some sleep.

* * *

Melinda sat in front of one of the many computers in the library. She read the articles on female deaths on highway 15. She found one back in 1957, a woman named Talia Winters had walked in front of a moving car and killed. The day before her two children were killed in a hit and run along the exact spot of the highway their mother was. A picture was provided with the article and Melinda knew that the women were the same person. She hit the print button and went to collect the article from the printer. 

She arrived at the same time as a male with short blonde hair. She saw her article finish printing and went to grab it but the man got it before her.

"Hay," Melinda snapped at him, "I printed that article, what makes you think that you can just steal it?"

"You printed this, sweat heart?" He asked, "I am sorry, but I printed this."

"No, I still have the article up on the computer I am using." Melinda told him. Neither noticed the article had finished printing a second time.

Another man with brown hair walked up, "Dean, man, come on."

"No, he has _my_ article that _I_ printed." Melinda told the two men.

"No, I printed this." Dean told her.

"I don't think so." Melinda counted.

"Melinda, hi." Ned Banks said walking up to the three arguing adults.

"Hi, Ned, what are you doing here?" Melinda asked never taking her eyes off the two men.

"Homework." Ned replied as he grabbed the papers from the printer. "Hay, is this any of yours?" Ned asked showing a duplicate of the article they were fighting about.

Dean had a smirk on his face, while the other man looked no different. Melinda looked shocked.

"Thanks, Ned." Melinda said as she took the article from the teenager. She looked over at the two men, "I'm sorry." Melinda told them truthfully, "I am Melinda Gordon by the way; I don't think I have seen you before."

"We are passing through." The brunette man told her, "I am Sam, and this is my brother Dean. You might want to ignore him, he can be a pain."

"Come on Sam; we have work we need to do." Dean said walking away.

"Bye." Sam said as he left with his brother.

Melinda returned to her computer and noticed Sam at one of the computers. She noted the number and waited 'til the brothers left. She then walked over to their computer and pulled up the history page, thankfully they forgot to log off. She found a webpage on urban legends, the woman in white page being the specific page. She read over it, but the information was very brief. She logged them off and then walked out of the library a new destination in mind.

* * *

Melinda walked in Professor Rick Payne's office at the Rockland University. 

"Melinda, to what do I owe this visit?" Rick asked.

"What do you know about a woman in white?" Melinda asked.

"Not much." Rick replied as he walked to his bookcase and pulled out a book on urban legends. "Here." He said after he found a page, he handed her the book.

"This is about La Llorona." Melinda pointed out.

"It is the most famous version of the tale of the woman in white or weeping woman." Rick explained. "The walk the streets looking for children, some variations say unfaithful men. If she finds one they are never seen again."

"What causes one?" Melinda asked.

"Well, the loved one has to be unfaithful. The wife then kills the children and takes her own life, or that is what some of the variations claim. Like all urban legends, there are many different variations of the tale. Take Bloody Mary, no one even agrees on who she really was." Rick explained.

"So how would you go about helping one cross over?" Melinda asked.

"Wait, you met one?" Rick asked her startled.

"Yah, along highway 15, she said she was looking for her children." Melinda replied as she read over what was in his book.

"How do you know for sure?" He asked.

"Here." Melinda said letting him read the article she had printed on Talia Winters.

There was silence while both read over their respected materials.

"Interesting, but who do you know that she killed her kids?" Rick asked.

"Cars match the description and she walked in front of the car, killing herself in a sense, in the same area where her kids were killed. Also her husband was known for having affairs." Melinda explained.

"Okay, what made you think she is a woman in white?"

"These two guys where looking at the same stuff as me, except they had one article on a woman in white." Melinda replied.

"Interesting."

"Thank you." Melinda said before leaving with her article.

* * *

"Okay, so you think that the woman is a woman in white." Jim stated, "Explain what they are again." 

Melinda began to explain the concept of a woman in white to her husband again, as she drove the highway to where Talia was. She parked her red jeep behind a black impala and got out.

"God, what is with those two?" Melinda asked when she saw the two men from the library.

"Who?" Jim asked.

"Them." Melinda said pointing at the brothers who were digging a whole in the ground where Talia's body was reported to have been buried.

When they heard Melinda, the brothers stopped digging and looked at Melinda and Jim.

"What the hell do you think you are doing her, lady?" Dean yelled at them.

"I could ask you the same thing." Melinda shot back.

Jim and Sam just stood there watching as Dean and Melinda launched into a loud verbal argument.

"I'm Sam Winchester that is my brother Dean." Sam said offering his hand.

"Jim Clancy, Melinda's husband." Jim said taking Sam's hand.

"So what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Melinda wanted to pay respect to her dead aunt or something, Talia Winters."

"Hm, Dean and me are digging up her bones to salt and burn them." Sam replied not sure what else to say.

"Why?" Jim asked interested.

"We hunt demons and other supernatural entities." Sam explained.

"Melinda is actually here because she can talk to and see ghosts; she wants to help Talia cross over." Jim explained.

"Cool, maybe she can have a go at Talia before we get ride of her spirit, give her a chance." Sam said.

"Might work, she has a high success rate." Jim commented.

"Break it up!" Sam yelled suddenly. "Melinda, why don't you try talking to Talia?"

"What? How?" Melinda asked dumb founded.

"What the hell have you been smoking Sam?" Dean asked his brother.

"Sorry, we got talking and it kind of came out." Jim told his wife.

"And I kind of mentioned that we hunt stuff." Sam told his brother.

At the same instant Melinda and Dean both yelled, "Are you crazy?"

"No." Sam and Jim replied together.

"Shhh, I have a headache from listening to you four argue." Talia said from the edge of the highway.

"Sorry." The four of them said at the same time.

"Wait." Jim said suddenly, "How can we all see her?"

"She must have passed on further then Melinda's earth bound spirit thing; she is no longer a simple spirit." Sam suggested in response.

"Talia let us help you." Melinda said.

"I need to find my children, they are around here." Talia replied as she began looking around for them.

"Talia, they are dead." Melinda told her simply, she did not know what else to tell her.

"No." Talia said suddenly.

"They were killed in a hit and run the day before you killed yourself by walking in front of that car." Melinda explained.

"No." Talia said again.

"Look into your heart you know that it is true." Melinda told her.

"This is bull shit." Dean muttered.

Sam sent his brother a hateful glare.

"No, no, no." Talia cried out tears running down her cheeks.

"Do you believe me now?" Melinda asked.

"I killed them." Talia said in reply. "I ran them over, god I killed my babies."

"I am so sorry, Talia." Melinda told the woman.

"Why, why did I kill them?" She asked.

"I don't-" Melinda began.

"Because your husband was cheating on you." Dean replied slightly angry, "It is what a person has to do to become a woman in white."

"Matthew was cheating on me?" Talia asked, "I would have remembered."

"You hadn't remembered that you had killed you kids." Jim told her.

"I did once you told me; I don't remember Matthew cheating on me." Talia told them.

"Maybe she hadn't known but because she had accidentally allowed everything else that is typical to become a woman in white happen, she became one regardless." Sam said.

"I hate shades of grey." Dean said angrily.

"Is Matthew happy?" Talia asked, "Did he re-marry?"

"No, actually." Melinda told her. "He had numerous affairs while you were alive, but once you died he wouldn't even be seen alone with one, not even his sister."

"I loved him, I still do." Talia said crying.

"I don't doubt it." Sam told her. "My girlfriend is dead, the demon that killed my mom killed her, and I still love Jessica regardless."

"My babies, I can hear them." Talia told them while she looked in the direction of the moon.

"Just go into the light and you will be at peace with them." Melinda told her.

"If I see Jessica, I will tell her that you still love her." Talia told Sam smiling, "As well as your mother."

"Thank you." Sam told her.

"Do you want me to tell Matthew anything?" Melinda asked.

"Tell him I love him." Talia replied as she disappeared into the light.

"Is this what it is always like?" Jim asked.

"Yah." Melinda told him.

"Okay, I am going to salt and burn these bones regardless if she is gone or not, she can always come back." Dean said as he poured the salt over her exposed bones.

"Some things never die." Sam muttered as he struck the match and tossed it into the whole with Talia's bones.

* * *

Melinda stood in her antique store the next day. She was talking with Delia when the bell above the door rang signaling that someone had just come in. 

Melinda looked over and saw that it was Sam.

"Hay!" Melinda said waving him over. "This is my friend Delia. Delia, this is Sam Winchester. Where is Dean?"

"In the car, he didn't want to come in." Sam replied with a smile.

"Well I better go I left Ned at home alone with the stove on." Delia said making a scared face. "Bye and it was nice to meet you Sam."

"Nice to meet you." Sam told her as she left.

"Something I can help you with?" Melinda asked.

Sam gave her a piece of paper with a phone number and e-mail address on, "My cell phone and email. Let me know if you need help with something anytime."

"Thank you, Sam." Melinda told him as she walked around the counter and gave him a hug. "Here take mine."

Melinda quickly wrote out her email, cell phone number, and home phone number.

"Thanks." Sam said as he put the paper in his pocket.

"Actually, there is a professor who helps me a lot; I can give you his number in case you need anything." Melinda told him, "He knows my secret, and he is a professor of the occult."

"Thanks." Sam said as she wrote out Rick Payne's office number.

"It was nice to meet you, drop by anytime." Melinda told him as he was leaving.

"I will bye." Sam told her.

* * *

"What went on in there?" Dean asked. 

"Nothing man." Sam said as Dean started the engine and drove off and out of Grandview.

Once they had left town Dean asked Sam what he was doing.

"Just adding Melinda, Melinda and Jim, and some occult professor to my phone book." Sam replied.

"An occult professor?" Dean asked.

"Rick Payne, he has helped Melinda a lot and she gave me his office number." Sam told him.

"Okay." Dean said as he turned the radio up.


End file.
